ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials/Tropes
The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials is an American animated television series created by Ryan Ridley, airing on Netflix since November 30th, 2018, with cable reruns airing on USA Network since April 10th, 2019. Tropes *'Adam Westing:' TBD *'Adorkable:' Max. *'All Adult Animation Is "South Park":' averted, since it doesn't rely that much in shock humor and instead involves more story-driven plots and TBD. *'Alpha Bitch:' Melody. *'Beta Bitch:' Amanda. *'Black Comedy:' While not as dark as Sajoedri, USA and I Love Luke, the show is shown to sometimes have dark humor. *'Butt-Monkey:' Max. *'Darker and Edgier:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' the show does it a lot. *'Happily Married:' Evan and Luna, despite some odds. *'Human Aliens:' the Terrestrials' appearances resemble that of humans, except with pale skin and eye colors that a normal human wouldn't have. *'I Just Want to Be Special:' TBD *'Incest Subtext:' Incest is apparently legal in the Terrestrials' home planet, according to TBD. *'Interspecies Romance:' TBD *'Jail Bait:' TBD * *'Lighter and Softer:' a few episodes are rated TV-G thanks to some lighter TBD. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' Melody. * *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Luna. **Dahlia, especially when her hair is loose and TBD. **Ruby due to TBD. ** **Coach Lisa, despite sounding masculine, looks feminine. ** *'Nerds Are Sexy:' Dahlia. *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' **While mainly a parody of Mary Poppins, Mr. Poppins was modeled after Fred Rogers. **Cristina is named and modeled after actress Cristina Ricci. *'Official Couple:' **See Happily Married. **TBD *'Product Placement:' KDOR-TV, Channel 11, is an NBC station. *'Sexy Secretary:' TBD *'Shapeshifter Default Form:' Charlemagne is usually in a form of a toy poodle. *'Ship Tease:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' **Kevin Lavender from Sajoedri, USA made a special cameo when John was talking to him on the TV about the Sajoedri High School attacks. **ET **Shrek ** *'Story Arc:' birth *'Transgender:' averted with Coach Lisa, since her voice is actually a result of a very rare voice disorder. *'Vocal Dissonance:' **Coach Lisa, despite being an attractive female, TBD. **As for Dr. Necro, despite his average appearance, speaks with a rather deep and threatening voice. **The Pumpkin Lord looks spooky and horrifying, but sounds like an annoying TBD. Trivia *'Celebrity Voice Actor:' a lot of characters have this. *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' **The vocals for Charlemagne, a male Snergax, are provided by Tara Strong. **Lisa is voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. *'Dawson Casting:' every child and teenager in the show are voiced by adults. *'Fan Nickname:' The Simpsons, But With Aliens. Much like it, it's one of the lightest adult animated shows so far and often focus on family issues as well as pop culture and TBD. *'Playing Against Type:' TBD *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **The show's staff already knows about some adult art, especially the ones of Max and Dahlia, and TBD. **The voice actors for Max and Dahlia are aware of the incestuous fanart between their characters and are fine with it. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Abandon Shipping:' TBD *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' Amanda has shown to be disliked by fans due to her attitude towards Max. *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' **Charlemagne and his ball. ** *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Crack Pairing:' **Max and Amanda. **Dahlia and Said (from Sajoedri, USA). **Charlemagne and Diesel (also from Sajoedri, USA). *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Draco in Leather Pants:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' Melody ended up becoming one of the most popular non-main characters in the TTE fanbase. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' see Incest Yay Shipping. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **While fans of this and Sajoedri get along, there are some fans who don't, since they don't like it due to it being ranchy and focused on shock humor. **Love Luke, more of a friendly rival ** *'Foe Yay Shipping:' fans often ship Max with Cristina, despite being enemies. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of both this and Sajoedri are shown to be friends with each other. **of the Hill ** *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Idiosyncratic Ship Naming:' Terrestricest (Max/Dahlia). *'Incest Yay Shipping:' Max and Dahlia is common in shipping, being the most popular Max ship, especially due to their rather unique chemistry and TBD. * *'One True Threesome:' Max/Dahlia/Melody. *'Portmanteau Couple Name:' **Lunevan (Evan/Luna). **Maxody (Max/Melody). ** *'Ron the Death Eater:' this happened to a lot of people in fanfiction. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' TBD *'The Woobie:' Max. *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?:' Compared to other adult animated shows, TTE is rather more friendly than those, leading to some viewers thinking it's more in line of shows like Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, both airing on a children's network, or even The Simpsons. However, it still features some dark and mature subjects. *'X Meets Y:' Futurama meets The Simpsons meets Full House. Funny * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking * Nightmare Fuel *The people possessed by Mindworms are considered disturbing. * Category:Tropes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas